


Good Luck, Delusional Boy

by protagonistic



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alone, Death, I'm Sorry, Missing Persons, Other, Poetry, Poor Kaneki, Sad, Silent Protagonist, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:09:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protagonistic/pseuds/protagonistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We miss him already</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Luck, Delusional Boy

"I'm the protagonist", he says

to a gluttonous queen

to a girl looking for her brother

to a starving man

to a little bird

to a dead angel

to a prince of sunshine

all disciples of a murdered god

who left them behind

with a smile

and the whites of his eyes

to see the beautiful tyrant king.

**Author's Note:**

> I will never be over Kaneki


End file.
